dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Wraith Dragon
It is said that when a Great Dragon nears the end of its time, it will disappear into the darkest forests in search of a resting place. This legend may prove to be true! Your army has uncovered a site of great power. Littered with remains of dragons, the grounds of these high level forests have the potential to yield great energy. Something was here long ago. Something significant that the Dragons seem to sense. It would be wise to keep this site under careful watch... You can uncover a "suspicious site" in Level 7+ forests prior to discovering the Spectral Ruins. This messages appears for all players, it was a teaser promotion prior to the release of the Outpost. Building this Outpost gives you the power to capture and resurrect Troops lost in battle with other players, this does not include battles with Anthropus Camps or Wildernesses! This dragon can currently be upgraded to level ten. In order to summon this Dragon, you must have a Level 10 Altar, all Level 9 Reaping Stones, all pieces of Armor, and 100k Talismans which you farm from Camps and Wildernesses. This requires one Completion Grant total. Talismans & Armor= To create this Outpost, you must collect 100,000 Anthropus Talismans from Anthropus. These are found by defeating Level 4+ Wildernesses or Level 1+ Anthropus Camps. You will receive 1 Talisman per 500 Anthropus killed in a single battle. These kills do not roll over to the next battle. Talismans are required to upgrade your Wraith's Altar each level. A total of 865K Anthropus Talismans + 1 Completion Grant is required to get the Wraith Dragon up to level 10. The Armor may be obtained from the following Wildernesses: Armor is automatically equipped when it is found. If it is not, you may need to contact Kabam Support. Armor pieces may be obtained anytime before or after the Dragon is level 8. After finding all 4 pieces of Armor, you must have a Level 10 Wraith Dragon plus 1.7m Blue Energy and 100k Talismans each time you wish to summon your Dragon for use. This Dragon does not have a healing time, you may summon & send it as many times as you have Blue Energy for. If you summon the dragon, it will remain summoned indefinitely until it is used and the Blue Energy will continue to collect again until it reaches capacity. Therefore, you may use this Dragon 2x in a row if you allow the Blue Energy to re-accumulate. |-| Wraith Attacks= *It must be summoned prior to each attack. This consumes 1.7m Blue Energy & 100k Talismans each time. *This dragon can not be sent on an attack with other troops. *It can not be killed or injured as other Dragons do. Regardless of the battle outcome, the Dragon will simply return to the Spectral Ruins awaiting to be summoned again. If the Wraith is used to attack defending Soul Reapers + troops, the Wraith is able to kill any other troops on the wall, but will "ignore" the Soul Reapers. If only Soul Reapers are used to defend, the Wraith will steal the City's loot without killing the Soul Reapers. If the Wraith Dragon is used to attack and then is recalled before the attack hits, it will NOT need to be summoned again. Note: '''Wraith Dragons are able to defeat all level camps from 1-10, however are unable to defeat a level 11 Camp. |-| Tips= *Use the Wraith Dragon sparsely! Regardless of a player's Energy Collection level, it takes quite some time for the Wraith Dragon to be ready to be summoned again. *Summon the Wraith as soon as you have enough talismans and blue energy, but as mentioned above, do not actually use the dragon until you feel it necessary. By doing this, the blue energy produced in the outpost will begin to replenish. If you wait enough time, this can enable you to "double-summon" the beast; by exploiting this technique, after you use the Wraith, you will immediately have enough resources to summon it again. *In emergencies, the Wraith Dragon can be a very good resource for almost wiping a city clean of resources. This is especially convenient against your enemies. *If you are wraithed by another player and you are capable of summoning your own, if it be your desire, you can wait until you're struck and then send your own Wraith to the attacker's city. By doing so, the adversary won't be able to enjoy their stolen goods for long, seeing as moments after theirs returns, yours will arrive. |-| Leveling & Stats= Dragon levels are achieved by upgrading the Dragon Keep in the Outpost. '''Requirements for Keep Upgrade and Power Boost (Levitation Lev.0) Dragon Stats Troop Compatibility This Dragon cannot be sent with any other troops. Galleries Below are images that show some different Wraith Defenses used. aaa.png|Wraith Defense aaaa.png|Wraith Defense aaaaa.png|Wraith Defense My Defence Against Wraith.png|Wraith Defense untitled.PNG|Wraith Defense Wraith Defeat 2.jpg|Wraith Defense ScreenSh00ter_20130219191657.png|Wraith Defense ScreenSh00ter_20130219191705.png|Wraith Defense Spectral Dragon.PNG|Wraith Dragon Category:Browse Category:Dragons Category:Club:Dragons:Great,Water,Stone,Fire,Wind,Wrait,Frost,Mephitic Serpent,Amber Crest,Helio,Chrono,Caiser,Stellsard,Woolly,Psychic,Tanglevine Hydra and Nightshade